


Fighting Pose

by hmweasley



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Discord: Hunter's Moon, F/F, Flirting, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Pre-Relationship Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Shadowhunter Training, Weapons, shadowhunters season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Isabelle helps Clary train while she's new to the Institute.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Fighting Pose

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - weapon

Clary stared across the training room at Isabelle, too distracted by the determined glint in the taller girl’s eye to look at the weapon in her hands. It was a mistake. Looking at Isabelle’s face might have given her a clue to her next move if Clary were experienced, but she wasn’t. She didn’t have a clue what to do with the staff clutched in her hands.

When Izzy brought her staff swinging down towards Clary, Clary didn’t notice it was coming until it was seconds away from knocking her own staff out of her grip. Clary stumbled backwards a moment before it was too late, but her footing was unstable. She stumbled, earning a smirk from Izzy that distracted her further. She shot out with her staff, but it was unpracticed, and Isabelle deflected it with an ease that left Clary both jealous and impressed.

Isabelle took another step forward and barely had to move her staff before Clary stumbled backwards onto the ground. She sat there, stunned, with her staff across her legs as they splayed out in front of her. Isabelle stood over her, smiling and without so much as a hair out of place after their sparring. If whatever had just happened deserved to be called that. Self-conscious, Clary reached up and pushed back a few fly away hairs that had come free from her ponytail.

She’d known she wasn’t as experienced as Izzy, who’d been training to fight probably since she could walk, but she’d been hoping she could last at least a bit longer than that. She swore that she could have if Isabelle wasn’t so distracting.

Without saying a word, Isabelle held out her hand, and Clary took it, letting the other girl help her up. She used the staff for balance, still feeling a little off after the fight. But once she was standing, Isabelle didn’t immediately let go of her hand either, letting them hover in the air between them.

“Lesson number one of being a Shadowhunter,” Isabelle said slowly, a smirk on her face, “is to not let your opponent distract you no matter how attractive they are.”

She tilted her head to the side, and Clary felt her cheeks warming. She resisted the urge to press a hand over them and hide the way they were probably becoming the same color as her hair. Had she really been that transparent? She’d never sparred before, and she’d been unprepared for the obvious way she would react with someone like Isabelle facing her.

Isabelle didn’t comment on her reaction though. Instead, she added, “I promise that it’s easier when you’re facing demons.”

It took a second for Clary’s brain to catch up that Isabelle was still talking about Clary finding her opponents attractive. Her cheeks grew even warmer, but she cleared her throat and pulled herself up to her full height.

“I can concentrate,” she said, ignoring the skeptical smile that Isabelle gave her as she returned to a fighting pose.


End file.
